


Lo+vea8le

by CreativityTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTime/pseuds/CreativityTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea has been feeling a little...nervous about her secret fling with Porrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo+vea8le

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT ALL THE OOC THAT IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE IN HERE.
> 
> I started to stay in character as much as I could. It was really hard to write this because I have not read Homestuck in a really long time due to the Gigapause going on.
> 
> So, if any of the characters see out of it, please be nice. I tried, I really did.  
> But, I hope you all enjoy the story!  
> BE WARNED I AM USING THEIR TEXT.

           It was the break of dawn on Aranea's land. The sky was full of blues, purples, and yellows. Aranea was sitting in front of her lawn, wearing her favorite blue dress. She was writing in Mindfang's journal, describing all the dangerous and fascinating stories about her pirate post-scratch self. Aranea saw Mindfang as a more "8adass!!!!!!!!" version of herself. Mindfang, in her view, was beautiful and deadly. She was also really cunning.

           Aranea sees herself differently. She was smart, but she didn't see anything else. Her mind-reading skills show that people were very fond  of her, She didn't see it. Aranea viewed herself as a smart, blabbermouth that is annoying. She could talk to Meenah, her best friend, but she usually blocks her off. Meulin? No. She was deaf and was always around Kurloz (AKA a really _terrifying_ clown-troll.)

            Other then that, she wasn't friends with any of the other trolls. She looked back at her lawn. It was a green landscape that opened towards the ocean. Sitting along the waves, a ship floated. It contained cerulean sails and a troll-skull and crossbones. A troll Jolly Roger, to be more specific. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She imagined Mindfang and her deadly fighting crew fighting against the great Condesce. 

             "Hello+ Aranea." She heard a soft and seductive voice near. She knew that voice too well. Aranea opened her eyes and looked at the female troll before her. The troll had long, coal black hair and eyes that shined like jades. She had swirling tattoos covering most of her body and piercings along her lips and eyebrows. The best thing about her was the dress.It had a jaded-color linings that made the sign for Virgo. The rest had a space-like look to it. The dress also had a opening for one of her legs to peak out.

             Porrim Maryam is another troll that was in the middle of the Hemospectrum along with Aranea, Latula, and Meulin. Porrim has jade-blood and was a Maid of Space. 

             "Porrim!!!!!!!!" Aranea smiled at her early visitor, "Welcome! Would you like to have a seat?"

            Porrim nodded and sat down near Aranea. She then takes Mindfang's journal and starts to read it. Porrim was the only person to read the journal because Aranea got most of her ideas from her.

           None of the trolls know this, but Aranea and Porrim are having a fling. They have been hiding this for a few weeks now. So far, Aranea liked it. She wasn't always having that alone moment and Porrim was always there to comfort her. Though, sometimes, Porrim could get a little "frisky" with her.

          "Yo+u need to make Cro+nus's po+st-scratch self mo+re do+uchey." Porrim remarked, still reading a battle scene between Dualscar and Mindfang.

             Aranea didn't notice that she was leaning against Porrim until she felt her arm go around her shoulders. She blushed and looked at the page she was currently on.

            "You mean make him act exactly like Cronus? Dualscar is an ass, 8ut he is not on Cronus's level." She replied, thinking of something that was going through her head ever since Porrim decided to stop by.

              Dualscar was a violet-blood troll. He was part of the higher-class hemospectrum along with Darkleer, The Grand-Highblood, and The Condesce. He was a pirate like Mindfang, but more skilled. With Mindfang, being a pirate was being powerful and destroying any other competition that has gotten in her way. For Dualscar, being a pirate, he took it seriously. He was working for the Condesce and The Grand High-Blood (Who, eventually, kills him later on), the two most powerful and dangerous trolls on the Hemospectrum. Dualscar also viewed Mindfang as weak and unskilled, yet stunning and flirtatious. 

               That was the one part Porrim did not like. Porrim is what we would call a "feminist." She believed in equality for every gender, but she disliked how Aranea made Dualscar think that Mindfang was "weak." But, this was not her story. She didn't want to hurt her matesprite's feelings and respected her writing.

               "Where do+es my po+st-scratch self co+me in?" She asked, eager to get to The Dolorosa getting her part of the story in.

                "They are going to get her now. She will 8e getting ready to 8e auctioned off." Aranea replied, still uneasy about the whole slavery part that Porrim's post-scratch self is going through.

                 The Dolorsa's story was more depressing. After the Sufferer's death, trolls had captured The Dolorosa and put her in slavery. She, later in the story, gets bought by Mindfang and becomes her mistress (Which makes Dualscar envious and later on kills her.)

                 "Can we talk for a minute?" Aranea spoke, sitting up and looking at Porrim. 

                  Porrim put the journal down and looked at her.

                 "A8out.....our fling." She started off, feeling her cheeks go blue. "Are you sure this is alright? I have a feeling that Kankri knows a8out it."

                Porrim raised an eyebrow and sighed. She pulled Aranea close to her and kissed her cheek. "Even if he kno+ws, why wo+uld he care? He can go+ "trigger" himself fo+r all I care."

                Aranea giggled at the "trigger" part. A whole lot of things did trigger Kankri. "It's that...the guys would think we're..." She didn't know how to put it. She just didn't like the feeling she got when she thought about the other trolls knowing.

                "Are _yo+u_ feeling bad abo+ut the  fling?  Because we _can_ break up if yo+u-"

                  "No!!!!!!!!" Aranea said, making Porrim jump. "It's that...." She kept quiet. She was feeling more embarrassed and didn't know how to say what was on her mind.

               Porrim looked at the sky and let Aranea sit in silence. She knew how Aranea was. Aranea didn't like being put on the spotlight and being stared at when she trying to put her thoughts into words.

               When time passed, she turned Aranea's head to look at her. "Lo+o+k, I know yo+u are nervo+us and I understand. But, yo+u need to calm do+wn." Porrim started, wrapping her hands around Aranea's. "No+ o+ne knows abo+ut us and if they did, and they have a pro+blem abo+ut it, they can go+ fuck themselves. O+kay?"

                Aranea was still unsure about it, but she nodded in agreement.

               "Go+o+d." Porrim replied, pressing her lips against Aranea's. That was another thing Aranea loved. Their kiss. It was passionate and it gave her butterflies each time.

               They pulled apart and stared out into the ocean scenery before them. Watching as the sky and it's colors go into the beautiful blue it's always is.

 


End file.
